LOL
by Cho Ryeona
Summary: Bukan FF. Baca sendiri. Jika terjadi sesuatu dengan anda, jangan hubungi saya. Harap sedia kantung kresek. Perut mual, perut kembung sangat diperkenankan setelah membaca tulisan ini.


Title : LOL~ (Comedy Gagal_Special Ryeowook Day)

Pairing : Kyuwook, Siwook, Haewook, Yewook (maybe)

Rated : T to M

Author : Cho Ryeona & DE

* * *

Berusaha membuat sesuatu yang berbeda. Special Ryeowook birthday!

Berhubung belum ada ide, kali ini Bukan Fanfic. Hanya segelintir lawakan garing yang semoga menghibur pemirsa sekalian. Berharap beberapa ripiu mampir. Hahahhahahaaa.. Siapkan kantung kresek karena terdeteksi anda sekalian akan muntah secara tidak wajar setelah membaca tulisan kami.

Okee… Happy reading!

Cho Ryeona _ DE

.

.

Present

.

.

1

2

3

.

.

Goo!

.

.

(ala Ko-Seungji)

* * *

**WISH**

**.**

**.**

~…..Chukka hamnidaaa!

*kemudian semua bertepuk tangan*

Kyu : Bikin permohonan dulu wook-ah…

Wook : *merem kemudian niup lilin*

(Lagi, mereka tepuk tangan)

Hae : Apa permohonanmu?

Wook : Sederhana. Hanya meminta Kyu menjauhiku.

Kyu : hah? Aku? Wae?

Wook : kamu kan setan. Aku gag mau ikutan masuk neraka bersamamu.

Won : Aameenn…

EunMinDhong : Oh… *manggut*

Kyu : *telen wook hidup-hidup*

.

.

* * *

**ICE CREAM**

.

.

(SiWook lagi jalan-jalan di taman)

Wook : Hyung, aku hari ini ulang tahun loh..

Won : Jinja? Chukkae~ Kau mau hadiah apa?

Wook : Ummm… *berpikir sebentar* aku mau ice cream.

Won : ambil saja. Nanti biar Hyung yang bayar.

Wook : jeongmal?

Won : *ngangguk*

Wook : *langsung lari ke tempat ahjussi penjual ice cream*

.

.

-Beberapa menit kemudian-

Wook : *balik lagi*

Won : Loh? Mana ice creamnya?

Wook : itu *nunjuk truk besar berisi es krim.

Won : *baca kitab, pura-pura gag kenal*

.

.

.

* * *

**DDANGKOMA**

.

.

(Yewook lagi nonton drama. Wook mantengin tipi. Nangis bombay sambil makan kue tart pemberian hyungnya)

Ye : Ryeowookie, minta tissue.

Wook : Hyung ternyata cengeng juga. Sama sepertiku. Hukzz..

Ye : aniya.

Wook : *masih konsen nonton* Lalu buat apa?

Ye : Buat ngelap pup ddangkoma yang keenakan pup di pangkuanmu.

Wook : *seketika berhenti menangis*

.

.

* * *

**SELINGKUH**

.

.

(Sudah satu jam Ryeowook menangis)

Wook : Hikzz…

Won : Ada apa chagi? Cepat beritahu Hyung. Jangan Cuma nangis.

Wook : Jahat! Hyung jahaaaat! *pukul2 won*

Won : yak! Apa salahku heh?

Wook : Kenapa Hyung selingkuh? Hukzz… Ini kado ulang tahun terpahit…Hikz..

Won : Mwo?! Mana mungkin aku selingkuh? Hyung kan Cuma cinta sama wookie.

Wook : Bohong! Wookie punya bukti. Hyung selingkuh. Hyung berbuat mesum di belakang wookie! Hyung mesum di kandang kuda! Kenapa sih? Apa dada wookie kurang muasin Hyung? Apa dada yeoja ini lebih bagus?! *nyerahin foto*

Won : *mengamati foto*

Wook : itu bukti Hyung selingkuh. Di foto ini Hyung kesenengan banget ngremesin dada kuda yeoja. Hukzz..

Won : *istighfar, masuk islam*

.

.

* * *

**DINNER**

(Kyuwook sedang berada di sebuah restorant. Makan malam bersama, dalam rangka merayakan ulang tahun wook)

Wook : Kyu, aku tidak suka baju yang kau pakai.

Kyu : Ini trend chagi…

Wook : iya trend. Tapi karena kamu pakai baju itu Gil ra im jadi salah mengenali pacarnya sendiri. Huh!

Kyu : *kesenengan karena dicium Gil ra im*

Wook : *majuin bibir 10 centi*

**PULANG KAMPUNG**

**.**

.

Wook : Pak Soman, hari ini kan saya ulang tahun. Saya ijin pulang kampung.

Soman : Ok. Tapi kalo udah balik jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh ya?

Wook : emang Pak Soman mau minta hadiah apa?

Soman : minta ibumu kawin denganku.

Wook : *gorok leher Soman*

.

.

* * *

**KADO**

Seohyun : wookie Oppa, ulang tahun Oppa sebentar lagi, tapi aku bingung mau ngasih kado apa.

Wook : gampang. Kadonya jauhin Kyu. *watados*

Seo : *lempar wook ke mars*

* * *

**HYORIN**

Wook : Hyung, aku ingin kado boneka jerapah.

Hae : Kau kan sudah punya Kiki.

Wook : Aku mau yang ukurannya buesar .

Hae : Sebesar apa?

Wook : Segedhe Hyorin Sistar *jilat bibir*

*Ryeosomnia pingsan*

.

.

* * *

**AYAM**

Wook : Onew, aku kesini nagih jatah kado ulang tahun.

Onew : ada di kamar. Ambil sendiri Hyung..

Wook : *lari ke kamar dan bbrapa menit kemudian keluar sambil ngelus-ngelus perutnya* Ha… Trimakasih kadonya. Kenyangnya…

Onew : memangnya hyung baru makan apa?

Wook : makan ayam. Itu kan hadiah darimu.

Onew : *gigit Hyorin*

.

.

* * *

**CUTE**

Taemin : Ini kado untukmu Hyung. Semoga kau suka.

Wook : Aku tidak suka.

Tae : Hah? Kan belum udah bilang tidak suka.

Wook : aku suka kalau hadiahnya keimutanmu semua jadi milikku.

Tae : *ngesot pulang*

.

.

* * *

**WGM**

Wook : Kyuhyuniee… Aku kan sudah besar. 27 tahun. Aku mau ikut WGM boleh kan? Taemin juga mau ikut.

Kyu : Yak! Andwae!

Wook : eh, wae?

Kyu : Kalau kalian yang ikutan, acaranya bakal ganti nama jadi 'WE GOT MAMA'.

Wook : *mikir*

.

.

* * *

**TELAT**

Soman : Ryeowook-ssi, meskipun besok kamu ulang tahun, kau tidak boleh bolos di Sukira.

Wook : Tenang pak. Saya gag akan bolos kok.

(Esoknya Soman ngamuk-ngamuk nyari wook)

Soman : Katanya kamu gag akan bolos. Tapi kenapa para pendengar marah padaku?

Wook : Ohh… Kemarin gag bolos kok. Cuman telat dateng aja.

Soman : Tapi kenapa pendengar masih pada ngamuk?

Wook : Soalnya saya telatnya sampek jam 12 malem.

Soman : *telen meja*

**KUNCI**

*Ruang TV*

Wook : Hyung, pinjam handphonenya.

Won : Ini*nyodorin ha dan masih setia membaca buku* Buat apa?

Wook : buka twitter bentar. Mau nge-cek ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari ELF.

Won : Oh…*tanpa menoleh* Emang hp mu kemana?

Wook : lagi di charge

(kemudian hening)

.

.

Wook : Aish.. kok ga bisa dibuka?

Won : Tekan kuncinya wook-ah. .

Wook : Udah. Tetep ga bisa.

Won : Tekan yang keras

Kreek~

Won : Apa yang . . *noleh* Yakk! Hp ku!

Wook : Tadi katanya suruh nekan kunci yang keras*nyodorin hp dan kunci mobil ke won*

Won : ASDJK$$$###KKKLL!

.

.

**KYUWOOK BROKEN?!**

.

.

Wook : kita putus, Kyu.

Kyu : mwo?! Chagi, Kenapa kita putus? Apa salahku? *berapi-api*

Wook : Karena kamu ga ngasih kado ulang tahun kepadaku *muram*

Kyu : Aku sudah ngasih kado kok. Cincin yang kamu pakai kan hadiah dariku.

Wook : aku kan minta kadonya main di ranjang

(~gubraakk!*author pingsan*)

Kyu : *mangap*

.

.

* * *

**EOMMA**

.

.

(Wook lagi telpon eommanya)

Wook : eomma, aku hari ini ulang tahun loh..

Eomma : Eomma gag bisa berkunjung ke dorm wookie.

Wook : Eomma gag usah dating, yang dating ke sini kadonya aja.

Eomma : *telen gagang telpon*

.

.

* * *

**DIET**

.

.

Wook : Hyung, aku jualan obat diet loh. Berhubung hari ini aku ulang tahun diskonnya gag tanggung-tanggung. 50 PERSEN!

Dhong : Mana mana? manjur gag?

Wook : Jelas dong. Penjualnya aja seksi begini. *nyodorin obat*

Dhong : SUNLIGHT? Ini kan sabun cuci piring.

Wook : Kan SUNLIGHT terbukti ampuh angkat lemak.

Dhong : Oh… *mikir* Bener juga.

.

.

* * *

**BIG!**

.

.

Wook : Hyung, aku sangat bersyukur. Seiring bertambahnya umurku,rasa cintaku padamu tetap besar seperti dulu. Tak pernah berkurang sedikit pun.

Won : Jinja? Hyung juga sangat mencintaimu baby~ Apa cintamu sebesar gunung?

Wook : bukan?

Won : Ah.. pasti sebesar dunia ini. *smile*

Wook : bukan juga.

Won : Lalu?

Wook : sebesar kepala Yesung Hyung.

Won : -_-

.

.

* * *

**BANNER**

.

.

Wook : *buka labtop, ketawa guling-guling*

Min : apa yang kau lihat sampek ketawa gitu?

Wook : ini Hyung, wallpapernya kyu jelek. Masak ada kepala yang keluar dari kue tart trus ileran lagi.

Min : Bukannya itu gambar buat banner ulang tahunmu.

.

~jdeeer!

Wook *injek labtop*

.

.

* * *

**PERMEN**

.

Wook : Hyung, aku minta hadiah ulang tahun permen yang buanyak.

Won : buat apa?

Wook : Dimakan. Biar wookie tambah manis :D

Won : *keselek Qur'an*

.

.

* * *

**MASUK KE DALAM SANA**

.

.

Wook : Kyu, sesuai perjanjian. Saat hari ulang tahunku aku boleh masuk ke situ.

Kyu : Tapi… *elap keringet*

Wook : Ayolah… Tidak lama kok. Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya masuk dan berada di dalam situ.

Kyu : *akhirnya ngangguk*

.

_sedetik kemudian

.

Kyu : ~Akkkkhhhhh!

Wook : sedikit lagi…. Hah.. akhirnya masuk juga.

Kyu : pelan-pelan dong masuknya. Lihat! Tanganku kena pup jerapah. Hih!

Wook : *kesenengan meluk jerapah di kandang jerapah*

Kyu : *meratapi nasib tangannya kena pup jerapah*

.

.

* * *

**HYUK HYUNG**

**.**

**.**

Wook : *pantengin HP*

Hae : Hey, ulang tahunmu masih besok. Jadi besok aja liat twitnya.

Wook : siapa yang mau liat twit?

Hae : Emang mau liat apaan?

Wook : liat koleksi film pornonya Hyuk Hyung *nyengir*

Hae : *makan remote*

.

.

* * *

**TAMPAN**

.

.

Hae :tiup lilinnya wookie…

Wook : sebentar Hyung. Aku belum selesai berdoa.

Hae : Doa apaan sih? Lama amat.

Wook : Doa biar tampannya hyung pindah ke aku.

~ngeek!

Hae : *gigit Ddangkoma sampai tak bersisa*

.

.

* * *

**RYEOWOOK QUOTES :**

.

.

Meskipun usiaku sekarang sebesar tubuh Shindong Hyung. Meskipun gunung di seberang sana sangatlah besar, tapi bagiku kebesaran Hyorin Sistar tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan apa pun di dunia ini

.

.

Tanggal tercantik itu ya tanggal ulang tahunku

.

.

Orang special di hari ulang tahun yang jelas yang bisa ngasih kado terbanyak.

.

.

Yang mampu bikin aku tersenyum adalah yang bisa membuat kue ulang tahun setinggi jerapah yang ada di kamarku.

.

.

Terakhir, hari ulang tahun adalah hari dimana semua uang di dompetku terkuras habis.

.

.

Seandainya di dunia ini hanya tersisa Cho Ryeona dan jerapah, aku akan memilih jerapah. (ah yang bener?)

.

.

Rumus matematika itu serupa dengan wajah Kyuhyun. Jangan tanya kenapa.

.

.

Pertanyaan dan pernyataan sama-sama bikin pusing kepala.

.

.

Makanan terlezat di dunia adalah makanan buatanku sendiri. (Ryeona : narsis bener ni orang -_-)

.

.

Dan makanan terburuk di dunia adalah makanan sisa Shindong Hyung. Tepatnya sama sekali tak ada sisa makanan untuk ku makan T_T

* * *

Mian garing banget. *chu reader satu-satu*. Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak. kkkk


End file.
